


After Paris

by JayMoraG



Category: Sense8, rajalagang
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, OT3, Poly, Polyamory, queer, sensates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMoraG/pseuds/JayMoraG
Summary: Rajan goes to Paris to meet his wife... and then finds out about sensates and he meets a certain German man.Kala/Wolfgang/RajanAmor vincit Omnia from Rajan perspective plus how I wish it continued





	1. Reuniting with Kala

"Welcome to Paris, Sir" said the man in French. "Where to?"

Rajan gave the cab driver the address and laid back on the leather seat, imagining the moment he could see Kala again. He really missed her, but he knew it was best to keep her away from Bombay while all the problems at the company were being solved. His business partners weren't really nice people.

"We are here, sir. Have a nice day".

Rajan payed for the ride and got off the taxi. He entered the building in front of him and the receptionist told her the apartment her wife had booked was upstairs. When he got to the door he felt confused, could that woman be mistaken? He had just seen a toned guy walking half-naked through the door and when he got to the kitchen he saw and Asian woman chopping some oranges.

A black man greeted him very excitedly in a language he didn't understand.

"My god" Kala whispered. "Rajan! What are you doing here?"

"My love" Rajan said, looking around the enormous apartment "I had not heard from you"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She asked. Rajan wondered why she didn't seem happy to see him as he had imagined.

"I sent an email. I was worried. These people came asking for you from some medical organization"

"What organization?" Kala asked in English. She frowned, worried.

"I jus remember three letter BP-"

In that moment someone started knocking on the door and all the other people in the room collectively panicked.

"Everybody moved" someone said.

The all started running, a tall man grabbed his gun and Kala gave him some of her chemical equipment, while urging him to run. Rajan didn't understand anything. Who were this people? Where did Kala meet them? Had she been in some sort or club? He hoped it wasn't illegal or dangerous.

They made it to the roof and he had to ask her.

"Kala, who are these people? Have you joined some insane cult?"

"Rajan, if I'm caught by those men back there they will kill me. Come on."

The idea of his wife getting hurt made him nauseous so he swallowed his doubts and obeyed, hoping to get answers later. No matter what she had done her safety was the most important thing to Rajan.

The kept walking through the roof until a man who was apparently called Lito and a woman named Nomi realized their loved ones were back in the apartment and they ran back down the stairs. A few moments later everyone followed them.

"Why are we going back?" He asked Kala, while they entered the living room again.

"Lito and Nomi took those men down. It's safe now".

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on here!"

"Okay. I guess it's fair" Kala agreed, and asked him to sit down.

The rest of the group also sat around the coffee table. His wife then started to explain that she was different from other humans and that she was connected to this people, her cluster, in some sort of telepathic way. And this BPO evil organization had captured one of them, a German dude. It sounded insane, totally like she was making it up. Except it was Kala, and she never lied, not like that. And the rest of the people looked serious, like they all knew this from before.

"Come with me" Kala said, holding his hand, as she saw his puzzled expression.

She guided him to one of the bedrooms and they sat in the bed. Rajan mind was still spinning, he couldn't think straight.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say if what I've just heard is true"

"Rajan" Kala said, looking at him with her deep brown eyes. "I know it's not an easy thing, okay? It took me a long time myself to accept that-"

"That you're a different kind of human being than me..." He continued repeating what she had just explained.

"Yes".

"And here I thought I was the one with the big secrets" 

He sighed. It was too much to process.

"I didn't know how to tell you. Or anyone"

She seemed really sorry and then when he asked questions the answers made some many things make sense. Every time she had been confused or felt detached from him; now it all made sense. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel to be connected to seven other people.

"So when this Wolfgang fellow is tortured, you experience his pain?"

She nodded, sadly.

"Look, I know this is all a shock and that it might be best for you to take some time away and-"

"But you're in danger now, Kala" he stated. He couldn't conceive the idea of leaving her alone now, not in this situation.

Her eyes widened with a smile. "So you believe me?"


	2. Meeting Wolfgang

"So you believe me?" Kala asked.

"Would you... could you concoct a lie of this extraordinary magnitude?" He thought out loud. "No. Are you and all these people medically insane? I don't think so. So what other choice do I have?"

Kala couldn't believe her husband was being so calm, so rational in all of this madness. The truth seemed far-fetched at best and a total lie at worst so she didn't expect him to be so believing of her, so supporting. She saw Rajan in a new light, she always new he was a good man, but this was different.

"I came rushing to Paris for the same reason I married you. I love you, Kala. And that feeling hasn't gone away or been changed by learning that the woman I love is... so much more than the woman I married".

"My god, Rajan. I married a good man".

Kala put her hand in his cheek, cupping his face with her tender touch, and then she leaned closer to kiss him. It felt different, more filled with love than before. Learning who she really was made him feel closer to her.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Now we keep planning how to save Wolfgang" Kala said, determined. Her eyes were glazed with sadness and Rajan wondered how close was she with this Wolfgang guy.

...

Rajan and Kala were dancing at the club where they were supposed to exchange Whispers for Wolfgang. Kala told him that her cluster mate was fine before, she was able to communicate with Wolfgang shortly. But she still seemed very distressed. They were supposed to keep an eye out for Wolfgang and they were both eyeing every blond man in the club. They probably looked like weirdos.

"Do you see that woman?" Kala said, abruptly, pointing to a beautiful brunette that was guiding a fair guy; it had to be Wolfgang. "Keep us close to her"

Suddenly everything got out of control. Will and some man started fighting, Whispers escaped and a shot was fired. The woman and the Wolfgang got closer to Will.

"What happened" Wolfgang asked.

"I've lost Whispers. Fuck!" Will exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, lover. This is goodbye" the woman whispered in Wolfgang's ear.

"She's pointing a gun" Rajan noticed.

"No!" Kala shouted on top of the loud electronic music. 

She jumped at the woman and Rajan did so at the same time, a shot escaped the weapon but it didn't hit them. When Wolfgang realized what was happening he threw himself into the fight for the gun too, he couldn't let Kala be hurt. Some more people joined into the fight and then Wolfgang was throwing punches left and right. Luckily in that moment the smoke pots were activated, as they had planned, so everyone started leaving the club.

"Where's Kala?" Wolfgang asked Rajan, she had disappeared in the middle of the action.

"I don't know".

Nomi told Wolfgang Kala was safe, so he ushered Rajan outside the club. He could see Will and Riley also leaving in front of them. Rajan had a worried expression, probably not sure of leaving without his wife, so Wolfgang grabbed him lightly by the shoulder and guided him outside the club. The streets were flooded with people escaping the mess inside the building and police sirens filled the air.

"Here" Will said, as he opened the back door of a van and got in. 

Riley, Wolfgang and Rajan did so too, sitting in the tiny seats as Capheus started the vehicle. Rajan hadn't noticed with the dim lights before, but now that he was in front of him, he realized Wolfgang's eyes were very light. And sharp. As was his jawline. He looked a bit like the tough guy in some Hollywood movie. But not in a bad way. His eyes were lost then, he was staring into the void.

"Were you talking to Kala? Is she okay?" Rajan asked.

"Yes, she's fine, with Lito, Hernando and Dani"

Wolfgang had just kissed her but he didn't say anything. He didn't really know how to behave around Kala's husband; he wasn't expecting Rajan to be so likable. While Capheus drove the van across the highway, trying to follow Lila, a tense silence fell upon them.  Wolfgang wondered is Rajan suspected something, he knew Kala hadn't told her husband about them, but Rajan was definitely a smart man. He didn't know for how much longer it could be kept a secret.

The van suddenly stopped and they all got out, only to find out Lila had tricked them by changing cars, so she was no longer in the one they were looking for. Nomi decided it was better to get together at the place Rajan had suggested, so they could plan their next move. They were all also pretty exhausted; especially Wolfgang who had endured torture for the past few days. They hopped into the van again and with Rajan directions they made it out of the city center, into a more residential area, while the sun started to appear over the horizon.

"It's here" Rajan said, as they parked in front of a large stone house.

"This is huge, man" Wolfgang commented.

Capheus, Will, Riley, Wolfgang and Rajan got off of the vehicle, with the Indian man leading the way into the mansion. Nomi and Amanita were already waiting by the door so he searched for the keys and let everyone inside. He showed them were the kitchen and the bathroom were, but they all decided it was best to choose bedrooms when everyone had arrived.

"Do you think there are any snacks in here?" Nomi asked, "I'm starving".

"Sure... I'll prepare something to eat"

Rajan went into the kitchen, an old style room, with pastel walls and white floors. He grabbed some wine bottles, cheese, crackers and as he was wondering how to carry it all to the patio, where everyone had gathered; Wolfgang and Lito went in to help him. He noticed the only ones missing now where Kala and Bug.

"Nice place, Rajan" Nomi said.

"Yes, my friend Jean-Pierre has owned it for years"

He placed the food in the little table and he looked at his watch worriedly. What if something had happened? Kala should had arrived at least half an hour ago. His nerves were eating him up.

"They'll be here soon" Wolfgang tried to comfort him as he poured some wine into his empty cup.

He seemed relaxed, with a subtle smile drawn on his pink lips, so Rajan nodded.

"Rajan, most men wouldn't have done what you did for me".

"I did what I could" he answered, looking at Wolfgang in the eyes. He suspected he felt something for Kala, but he knew helping her was always what mattered the most.

"I'll never forget it".

They smiled and Rajan patted the German man's arm. In that moment, a grey car entered the gates of the house, so they both felt relief

"Here they come"

Kala was in the car with Bug, but she took her time to get out, it looked like she was talking to Bug about something serious. When she did open the car's door, she walked towards Rajan and greeted him with a kiss. He felt calm and happy to have her back in one piece, and also pretty glad that he was the first she walked to. When they pulled apart, she stared at his eyes, with a loving expression.

"Rajan, you're so much more than the man I thought I married".

It was the first time he felt like that, like her love for him was finally as deep as his love for her. He couldn't keep the smile from covering his face as she hugged him.

But he felt something was off, she was there and she wasn't really there at the same time, so Rajan guessed she was visiting someone else. He turned around and Kala was kissing Wolfgang, just as passionately as she was kissing him seconds ago. So what did that mean?


	3. It’s complicated

Rajan left his wine glass on the countertop, sighing quietly. He had left from the patio, with the excuse of fetching more alcoholic beverages, but he actually needed to calm down and think. Realizing Kala was in love with Wolfgang —she had to be with the way her whole face lit up when they held each other— was heart-wrenching. It was his wife, the woman he loved and thought he knew better than anyone else... But obviously not. 

At first he felt mad, then anger led to sadness and insecurity. And now he was trying to be objective. When she got there, the first thing she did was kiss them, so she had to care about them both. Otherwise she could've just left Rajan. Coming to terms with the fact that she may care about another man as much as she did for him, or even more, was painful. However, he thought he understood. Wolfgang seemed like quite a tough guy with his accent and big frame, but once he started talking he was captivating, especially those big, expressive blue eyes. Rajan had noticed how handsome the German one was. On top of that, Kala had this psychic connection with the man.

"Rajan, are you here?"

His wife entered the wine cellar, on the basement of the house, with a shy smile on her full lips. She walked towards him and Rajan decided, in that moment, he would do nothing. He would wait for Kala to decide what she wanted because, more than anything, he wanted her to be happy. And, of course, he didn't want to lose her.

"Everyone's already in the dinning room. They're waiting on that champagne".

He smiled and let her grab his hand guiding him to the rest of the group. 

They sat on the table, already full with different food and people from all over the world. The cluster and their loved ones. They were all talking on top of each other like some big Italian family, sharing stories about their pasts. Kala was sitting in between her husband and Wolfgang, and she was marveled at how well they got along, sharing stories about her and their countries.

"Who wants some bubbly?" Rajan shouted, when he remembered the bottles he had brought.

They all cheered and popped the bottles open. When everyone's glass was full and they were about to toast, Wolfgang stood up.

"Wait, I want to say something" He sighed, looking at the floor for a moment. "I have lived much of my life with one friend, with my one brother. And I never knew what it was like to... have people in your life that would fight for someone like me. Thank you".

They were all looking at him, but Wolfgang only could see Kala, and her husband behind her. Suddenly Lito hugged him and, as he hugged him back, they all stood up. Kala wrapped one of her arms around him and he kissed her on the forehead, as Rajan joined in the hug and then they were all embracing each other.

In that moment, when the blond guy spoke, Rajan felt his pain, he could see it in his eyes how much it meant to him to have this family supporting him, traveling the world to save him. The Indian man knew what pain felt like, he remembered his father's attempted assassination, but Wolfgang looked like a man who had been trough hell. And it seemed this was the first time he had people to endure whatever was coming their way together.

As they were talking, all the sensates freezed, and Rajan realized someone was visiting them.

"Bodhi!" Kala exclaimed.

They all seemed very confused and it was quite mental to watch them talking to nothing. Rajan waited in silence as Dani, Hernando, Bug, Mun and Amanita, deciding it was best not to interrupt the conversation they couldn't hear. From their worried expressions, Rajan deduced what they were hearing weren't good news at all. And seconds after that, when the cluster was mentally back in the Parisian house, they confirmed it.

"What happened?" He asked, grabbing his wife's hand softly.

"Whispers needs to be stopped... The lobotomized sensates... they are just the way he plans on being inmortal" Nomi resumed.

"We need to go after them" Will added. "Naples, we probably should clean this up and get going..."

Rajan sighed, he had hoped for some peace, but apparently they weren't going to get it soon. He assured everyone they didn't need to worry about cleaning, there was an employee coming in the morning for the task. They all started talking then, at the same time, about the best way to get there.

"We can go in the van" Amanita said. "It's small but Nomi, Bug and I can fit there".

"Okay, maybe the rest of us should take the train" Riley suggested.

"Uh, my friend Jean-Pierre left us a car here, maybe some of us can go in it. I'm sure he won't mind".

Capheus, Kala and Wolfgang hurried to take the places available in the car and the rest agreed on the train. Nomi and Bug said they would take care of booking the tickets, so everyone else stood up and started to grab the things they had left around earlier, thinking they would spend the night there. Just half an hour later, Capheus was behind the steering wheel of a nice sport car, while Rajan, Wolfgang and Kala spoke over the sound of the wind and the sea waves crushing into the shore.

Rajan was riding shotgun and his wife and Wolfgang were on the back, with one of the German man's arms around Kala's shoulders. Seeing that, surprisingly, didn't make him feel uncomfortable or jealous, maybe because they both seem so relaxed being held by each other. He didn't feel left out either, the ones in the back made him part of the conversation and the stories they shared. The sun was bathing them with a soft golden light, making it feel like a fairytale moment. As long as they didn't think of the people trying to make them into zombies, of course.

"Can you believe yesterday I though the worst thing on my life was being subpoenaed for a corruption trial, and today I'm heading to Naples to stop a nefarious organization from using a secret human species, which my wife is a member of, as suicide assasins?"

"What was that, Rajan?" Asked Capheus, confused. He had been trying to give them space and didn't really pay attention to what the Indian man said.

"I said... things change so fast."

He agreed, happily. Rajan couldn't imagine what could it take to upset Capheus, since he always saw the bright side of everything. In that moment, Wolfgang put a song on the radio, and he explained all of the cluster were listening to it in that moment. Rajan couldn't really understand how the whole connection thing worked, but he couldn't help but join into the joy that had taken over Capheus, Wolfgang and Kala. They all started to sing along and same, not caring about what the few cars passing them by might think. After all the journey was going to be long, so it was better to stay entertained. As the chorus of the song began, Rajan could feel as if everyone was there with them, even when he couldn't see them.

"Remember he have to stop for Felix in just a few kilometers" Wolfgang said, as the song ended and they had calmed down.

"Yes, yes, the next exit, I know!"

When he took the turn and Wolfgang could see his best friend's car, he couldn't stop himself from standing up and jumping off the vehicle before Capheus had properly parked. He ran towards his mate and they hugged in between yelling and laughing. It was quite touching to see them two like little kids excited to meet after the holidays. Only instead of holidays Wolfgang had been kidnaped.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're here and not in a lot of little pieces!" Felix exclaimed. "Wolfie, I was worried this time."

They hugged again as the rest of them stared at the moving scene. They stayed in the car for a little while, to give them some time.

"They look like family." Rajan pointed out.

"He's all Wolfgang's had until now" Kala whispered. "He's a good friend."

"Do you know him?"

"Only through Wolfgang, but it feels like he's my friend too."

In that moment Capheus was hugging Felix and talking excitedly, so they got off the car to say hello.

"You must be India Plan" the German guy said. He was very tall, like Wolfgang, but had a goofy face and a bright smile when he spoke to her.

"I'm Kala" she said, shaking Felix's hand. "It's nice to finally meet."

"Yeah, good to meet you."

"And I'm Rajan" he introduced himself.

"My husband" Kala added, with a nod in his direction, her eyes reflecting her smile as she talked.

Felix had a confused expression, looking at them in turns. Wolfgang shook his head.

"It's complicated" Wolfgang explained, not really knowing what to say. He didn't seem distressed or bothered, there was a peaceful expression on his face. So Felix didn't make any comments.


	4. Trojan Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took that long, I had a bunch of exams last week and I couldn't fin the time to write. I hope you like the chapter. I'd love ot if you left a comment. Jay.

"Well, let me show you something that's not complicated."

Felix opened the trunk of his car and showed them the weapons he had brought. Rajan didn't know much about guns or riffles but those looked like the ones that were used at wars. Wolfgang started grabbing some to look at them; his friend seemed very pleased with himself as he announced among those weapons was the German man's "favorite toy". He handed Wolfgang the rocket launcher, who grabbed it with an appreciative expression. Rajan wondered again about the blond guy's past, asking himself in which situation did he learn to manage such a machine. He must've had very dark times.

When Wolfgang finished inspecting the supplies, he said he was driving the rest of the way to Naples with his friend. As they watch them get into the old car and start the engine, Capheus, Kala and Rajan got back to their vehicle. The couple sat in the back, as she had done before with Wolfgang, letting their talkative companion drive. The music was back on, the sun shinning brightly now and Rajan's arm was around his wife's shoulder. He felt content as she rested her curly head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Kala's eyes were filled with disgust and she sat back straight.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Wolfgang and Will are talking to Lila now. You know, visiting her. She's infuriating."

"We'll stop her and her cluster, you'll see." Rajan assured, while caressing her back.

When they got to the city, only Wolfgang and Felix had already arrived; the train was going to take a few more hours and Bug, Nomi and Amanita were trapped in traffic since they took a different highway. So they decided to go out for some pizza while they waited for the rest of the cluster. Rajan tought Naples was beautiful; he felt like it belonged in the past century, or in some charming fairytale. As they sat on the outside of a traditional 'trattoria' and ordered, he forgot why they were there. With Wolfgang, Kala and Felix joking and chatting, it reminded him of a friends get-together, maybe even a family's one.

"Dig in, dig in" Rajan said, as soon as their first pizza was placed in front of them. It was very cheesy and the crust was crispy, just as he liked it.

"If I had to choose a final meal, it would be pizza" Felix commented.

"I spent a while here, laying in a hospital bed, and I've never eaten so well".

As the Indian man spoke, Wolfgang listened intently, while sipping his beer. Felix asked him what made him end up in medical care and as he was about to tell the story, Kala interrupted him. Wolfgang felt a bit disappointed not to hear the end of it.

"We need to go" she said. "The guys that came in the train are on their way to meet with Puck's people, they apparently know where they're keeping Whispers".

"So... who was this Puck?" Rajan asked.

"You'll see" Kala and Wolfgang answered at the same time, with annoyance painted all over their faces.

...

"So we've had our eyes on Faccini for years" Puck started saying, when everyone got to his operational center. 

There were two other people there, Alphonse and Sutra, who said that they hunted BPO's collaborators, such as Lila. They explained they thought they were keeping Whispers at the Palugio Rione, several palazzos from were the Palugio family run their mob, but they had not idea in which one he was.

"It's that one" Riley said, as an image appeared in Alphonse computer.

"Forcella? How do you know that?" Puck asked.

"The Forcella won't be easy." Sutra mutted, as the whole cluster, Rajan, Dani, Mun, Hernando and Felix gathered behind the computer.

"Let me be clear, the Forcella is imposible."

Puck and Alphonse explained that not even the polizia could enter that palace without and invitation because the mobsters guarded it all day and all night; and if anyone tried to break in they simply murdered them in cold blood.

"It seem that what this plan needs is a Trojan horse" Hernando said, after getting everyone's attention.

Rajan looked at him, wondering what his plan was. He was familiar with the Trojan war story, but he didn't see how they could get into the palazzo without seeming suspicious.

"What's on your mind, Hernando?" Lito asked, looking at him as confused as the rest of them.

"I think we should dress as ridiculously as we can and pretend to be lost tourist. I mean, we are kind of from all over the world; we'll speak in our native languages. Capheus can drive and I'll pretend to be the tour guide."

"And when we get in, what?"

"We can make the van burn." Kala said, looking at him.

Rajan smiled, she made him part of their plan which felt nice. And he loved seeing her get all excited about her experiments; she was very passionate about Chemistry. As the rest of the cluster tied all the loose ends of the plan, he thought about them, about how would life go on after this trip was done. He couldn't see him and Kala going back to India as if nothing had happened. Too much was changing.

"Rajan, man, we need to go." Wolfgang said, pushing him on the back gently. "We have to get a fucking tour bus for sale and then you and Kala need to find a way to blow it up."

Kala and Felix came with them, Nomi, Bug and Amanita were going to be monitoring them from outside and the rest of them were going to the street market to get some clothes. As they agreed to reunite in an hour and a half a few blocks away from the Forcella, Rajan wandered if it was enough time. He was already thinking about how they were going to make the van burst into flames in the exact moment they wanted it too, so he didn't speak much on the way to the cars sale.

"Do you have any city tour buses?" Felix asked the salesman, as soon as they got there. It was a big yard, with a bunch of cars and vans, some of them not in great condition. "As bright and big as there is. Maybe we could have one of those with two floors..."

"Just show as any bus you have, please." Wolfgang said, interrupting his friend. "Dude calm down. We don't want it to be flashy, just believable."

"Yes, and my credit card would thank you if you chose the cheapest one. Cause, you know, we'll burn it."

Felix apologized to Rajan with a smile, as the man who worked there tried to pretend he wasn't listening to their mad conversation as he walked them to the only vehicle similar to what they wanted.

"Will this be okay? It's the only city tour bus we have. We were actually going to paint it white tomorrow, so maybe if you come by then it will be done."

"No, no, it's perfect." Kala assured him, grinning. It was red, with a big sign from a tourism agency on the side. It was also pretty spacious, so they could all fit in. As he gave the employee his gold card, trying not to think about how he was about to literally burn money, Rajan went to look at the engine.

"Ah, it won't be that hard." He said, looking inside the hood. As his wife joined him, touching the pieces and wires, they planned how to modify it so that it could overheat. Wolfgang looked at them with an entertained expression. It was quite captivating to see them get so into the mechanics of the van. Especially because they looked as excited as kids playing with their new toy cars.

"I really don't get what you three have going on." Felix commented. "But I'm glad you're happy."

As soon as the salesman came back with the credit card, they got into the bus and drove to a hardware store, to get some supplies. Then, Felix and Wolfgang watched the couple do their magic and they got back in the van, just with enough time to be on the meeting point on time.

"Hey guys" Lito said, as they got there. He was dressed in what seemed like a boy scouts attire which was ridiculous but somehow he made it work. "We found the perfect outfits for you. You'll see."

Hernando was shaking his head as his boyfriend gave them a bag, with clothes for them to change into. 

"I want the pink jacket and the fanny pack." Wolfgang said. "I think it'll suit me."

Felix laughed, grabbing a colorful headband and then gave Kala the bag.

"Well, it seems this is for me and you got the hat and this yellow leather jacket."

Everyone hopped into the bus and they changed into their disguises, as they started driving. Kala explained to Capheus how to activate the excessive heating as Hernando took his role as tour guide to heart and started showing them the historical places they drove by. As soon as they stopped at the entrance of the Forcella, two big-framed guys stood in their way, trying to block them. Pretending they didn't understand, Capheus kept driving, and they all acted as if they were confused, in panic, or just amused at how their tour was going. They hopped of the bus as the mobsters circled them in, and Rajan though about what Hernando just told them: that as Virgil once said, the descent into hell was easy.


	5. The shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope you still read and I’ll try to post more frequently. Exams distracted me. Hope you like it. Sorry if there are mistakes!

As they pretended to take pictures and look around the palace, the mobsters were getting irritated and impatient; Rajan hoped the next part of the plan worked because otherwise they would end up dead. One of the men started firing his gun into the air, silencing everyone instantly.

"Get in that fucking bus!" he instructed.

The whole cluster acted as if they were scared out of their minds as they obeyed and, as Rajan and Kala had planned, in that moment smoke started to come off the van's hood.

"It's working" Wolfgang whispered from behind them.

Capheus and Kala got off the vehicle to solve the problem. While they were making it seem as if they were fixing the issue, they spoke to each other in Hindi, to confuse the mobsters. But Rajan and all the sensates understood them: after they closed the hood, they had thirty seconds before the engine blew up. When Capheus tried to turn the van on again, smoke kept coming out of the hood. Then, as they all jumped off the van, kicking some of the mobsters while doing so, the detonation happened.

The next few minutes were the most confusing and scary of Rajan's whole life. He could see Felix and Will firing bullets left and right, taking some of their enemies down. Sun and Mun were fighting, kicking and punching guys (they could definitely kick ass), and Wolfgang had a gun in each hand. All of his shots were so precise he didn't miss any. They had taken down all of the mobsters surrounding them, but they knew more were coming, and some had already started shooting from afar.

"Let's go." Kala said to Rajan, grabbing his hand as they stood up from behind the car they had used as a shield.

They ran to a room and closed the door behind them, locking it. It was a big space, with some libraries on one side, a big window and stairs in the back. Kala headed towards them immediately, looking up.

"Is Wolfgang okay?" Rajan asked.

"Yes, he's with Capheus and Felix. They are doing great."

"He's good with weapons."

"He had a tough life." Kala explained. "He's a good man but he's not a saint."

She looked lost for a second, with her eyes not really focused on anything, and Rajan knew she has talking with someone.

"Okay, we need to go up those stairs. They'll take us to the top floor."

"Was that Nomi? What's happening?" He asked.

"Didn't you listen to the plan? We don't know exactly where they're holding Whispers. We're all covering different sections."

He was going to ask about the possibility of people guarding Whispers cell, when a bald man with a gun appeared in front of Kala, pointing his gun at her. Rajan felt terrified for a second but then... Out of nowhere Kala grabbed the man by his wrist, taking his gun away, then she hit him with her on on the gut. As another mobster approached them, she shot hin on the head and chest multiple times, not even flinching.

"My wife..." Rajan whispered, stunned, impressed and slightly scared. She looked at him with sad eyes. "You're a killer!"

Kala walked towards him, with a shy smile on her full lips. The gun was still on her hand but it was pointing the floor.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Wolfgang had been the one firing the gun, but it was in her body, so Rajan didn't know. However, his frightened expression changed quickly, as he grabbed another weapon from the floor with a smile.

"Can you teach me?" Rajan asked.

Wolfgang and Kala (both in her body) smiled, as they took the weapon from his hands.

"Okay, first this is not a real gun. It's a taser."

Kala's hands threw it away and Wolfgang started explaining how the gun worked, showing him the safety and how to point. At that point Rajan was quite sure the blond German was the one speaking from his wife's lips. He didn't mind. It was quite nice to listen to them as if they were just one person.

But Wolfgang had to go, because him, Capheus and Felix were being attacked. Kala and Rajan kept making their way through the second flood, looking inside the palazzo rooms, some still furnished in a renaissance style, others just empty. Whispers was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, while walking down one corridor, Rajan spotted Lila. She was in a huge red coat, so much for camouflage.

"It's her."

"Listen. Shh. Go around." Kala said, moving her fingers.

Each one of them took a different corridor, hoping to get to where Lila was going from different sides. To corner her. Rajan felt a knot in his chest, a terrible anxiety washing over him when he left Kala alone. He knew she had all the sensates with her, but he couldn't help but worry. He tried to ignore the feeling. It was probably just paranoia.

Then he heard a shot. His world suddenly became quiet, and all he could manage to think about was getting to his wife. He forgot the mission and rushed in the direction she had taken. He ran and ran, and then he heard someone crying, and he knew it was Wolfgang.

When he walked through the door of that room, his heart was torn apart. Wolfgang was sitting on the wooden floor, and on his lap, Kala's limp body lay. He felt like a zombie walking towards them. This couldn't be happening. Kala couldn't be dead.

As he kneeled on the floor, saying her name, Rajan grabbed her head for Wolfgang's hands, forgetting he was there. Kala seemed peaceful. Her eyes were closed and her lips lightly parted, almost as if she was asleep. But he could see the blood on her torso and he had that gut feeling earlier. But she couldn't be dead. There was so much more left for them to live... so much they hadn't done...

"Kala. Kala! My love..."

Rajan cried, caressing her curly head. He thought they had so much time. To travel, to have fun, to have kids maybe. For their marriage to grow stronger, because he had loved Kala for so long, but he knew it took her a while to love him. And now she did the universe was taking her away... it wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

"Kala..."


	6. She’s alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter! I would love it if you leave a comment! Jay

"You're alive" Wolfgang whispered, looking up.  
It took Rajan a few seconds to understand he was talking to Kala; so even though she was unconscious she could still talk to the sensates.  
"She's alive?" Rajan asked, suddenly looking up from her body into Wolfgang's eyes.  
"She's alive!" The german man confirmed. Then, talking to Kala, he asked: "What do I do?"  
Rajan knew a bit of first aids, because every person working on his company had some training for emergencies on the lab, but he was hurting so much he could barely think. He took his jacket off to place it below Kala's head, as Wolfgang handed him his own.  
"Press that on the wound" he instructed.  
Rajan obeyed, but he felt as if his chest was being stabbed. The anxiety and pain of seeing Kala like this and knowing her life was in their hands was too much. He felt thankful for having Wolfgang there too; he didn't imagine being able to do this alone.  
"She doesn't think any major arteries are ruptured." Wolfgang explained. "What now?"  
"We should keep her blood moving." Rajan said, finally recovering some memories of his training from his foggy brain. He started the compressions right away.  
"She needs oxygen" Wolfgang said, as he started the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.  
After a few seconds of compressing her chest, Rajan realized her heart was still. Somehow, instead of panicking, he had an idea. He ran out of the room, into the hallway. He found the taser on the floor and as hope filled his heart, he ran back to Wolfgang and his wife.  
"Wolfgang, what about this?" he asked, showing the blond man the weapon, as he kneeled by his side.  
The two of them held the taser together, pointing it to Kala's chest. The moment the electricity was released, she reacted. Her spine curving and her eyes opening. Finally, her heart was beating.  
Wolfgang and Rajan felt such relief they couldn't stop smiling. Rajan thanked god (even though he wasn't religious) as he saw Wolfgang leaning to her and brushing his lips against hers. He looked at them, thinking how much love they radiated, wondering if when people looked at him and Kala they thought the same. He knew some time ago he loved her way more than she loved him, but now, as she moved her attention to Rajan, he felt the love in her eyes.  
He kissed her too, and it tasted like affection and comfort and home.  
"You're a genius" she congratulated him.  
Wolfgang was laughing with tears on his eyes, too filled with joy.  
"What now, my love?"  
"Take her to the hospital." Wolfgang instructed, as he lifted her from the floor and carried her in his arms. Wolfgang walked by their side.  
"No, no. We have to get Lila." Kala said.  
As the sensates talked, Wolfgang explained to him that Lila had left, but Nomi knew where she was meeting the BPO's chairman. What Rajan had gathered about these enemies was that they were a company experimenting with sensates, doing all kinds of sadistic and painful things to them. So they had to be stopped. He just worried that they might be too big of a threat. He already almost lost Kala today, he couldn't think about anyone else dying.  
"We have to take Kala to the hospital. You drive. I need to help Will cause he's driving towards Lila, the chairman and Whispers right now."  
"Okay, okay..."  
They left the palazzo and rushed outside, only to remember they had blown up the van. Will had also taken Felix's rented car, to follow Lila. They found one of the mobster's cars parked there, and they placed Kala on the back seat, as comfortably as possible. Wolfgang managed to start the engine without the key, and then he sat on the passengers seat, closing his eyes, probably already visiting Will. Rajan started driving, following his mobile's GPS to the closest hospital.  
As he parked in front of the emergency door, Wolfgang opened his eyes.  
"It's done. Whispers and Lila aren't a threat anymore."  
Rajan sighed and patted Wolfgang's knee, smiling shyly. Then they got off the car, carrying Kala towards the hospital's door. A few nurses met them there with a stretcher. They took her away quickly, and they were told they should go to the waiting room.  
"Good thing to have you here, Wolfgang. I... I couldn't have done this alone."  
"I'm glad you're here too. The taser... you saved her life."  
They hugged for a few seconds, before pulling away. They went to the waiting room and sat on the metal chairs. Rajan really disliked hospitals. They were so cold, with the white walls and floors, and that all consuming smell of bleach and alcohol.  
"Kala's still awake, but I think they're going to give her some pain medication now. So I might not be able to talk to her." Wolfgang said.  
In that moment, a doctor approached them, taking his gloves off.  
"I'm assuming you're Mr. Rasal" he said, looking at Rajan. He nodded and got up. Wolfgang did the same. "Your wife is going to need surgery. We're not taking the bullet out but we need to fix some things."  
He then started explaining the medical aspect of the surgery and the way the bullet had entered the body.  
"But is she going to be okay?" Wolfgang asked, his eyes filled with pain and worry. Rajan brushed his hand in Wolfgang's back, trying to calm him.  
"It's not a risky surgery. We think she's going to do alright. She's strong."  
"She is." Both of the men said, getting a confused look from the doctor.  
"You're welcome to wait here until she's out of surgery. But Mr. Rasal, you need to fill out some forms and arrange the paperwork for your health insurance."  
"Sure. Sure, I'll go do that now."  
As the doctor left, still glancing at their closeness curiously, Rajan went to the front desk to manage the legal part. He was so glad he payed for that expensive international health insurance for Kala and him. He wondered what would happen if Wolfgang was the one hurt. Maybe he could get him some insurance too, if only the German guy wasn't to proud to accept it.  
"She really is going to be alright." Wolfgang said, standing by his side. "Thanks to you."  
*  
The following days, Rajan and Wolfgang tried to be by Kala's bed as much as they were allowed. Luckily, when she came out of surgery, they assigned her to the same doctor who had treated Rajan last time in Italy. He was a good professional, but also very relaxed and he didn't bat an eye about their strange relationship.  
Rajan had decided to rent two rooms in a hotel near the hospital. Jean-Pierre's house was too far, and staying in the center of Naples was more practical. In his honeymoon with Kala, they had been in Positano and the Amalfi coast, but they hadn't really been to the city center or to the shops and harbor. When they left the hospital, Wolfgang and him usually walked their way to the apartment, sometimes getting a cup of coffee on the way. Other days they visited the restaurants by the coast for dinner, ending the night with a pizza or risotto.  
But the best moment was when Kala was discharged from the hospital.  
Rajan had been postponing work, he tried to keep everything in order from his phone and computer, but it wasn't enough. So he knew he had to get back to India as soon as possible. But he decided that spending two more days in Naples wouldn't hurt much.  
"What do you want to do, my wife?" He asked, as they got in a cab, leaving the hospital.  
"I think we should go to the Castel dell'Ovo. I've been reading about the tourist attractions. They say it's the best place to watch the sunset."  
"As you wish." Wolfgang said.  
When they got there it was already 4:30 pm. The castle was in front of the ocean, and they got through the entrance, only to find a lot of steps to go to the terrace. Wolfgang decided to carry Kala, so she didn't put too much pressure on her wound. They went all the way up, and in the terrace they were faced with a breathtaking view. The sun was goin down, painting the sky and water in lilac, pink and yellow lights. In the distance they could see the city lights and the Vesubio, with its two gigantic peaks against the horizon. Kala stood in between the two men, each of whom passed an arm around her, touching each other too. In that moment, Rajan knew that was what happiness felt like.


	7. Mumbai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter. If you do, could you please comment your opinion? Maybe tell me what characters I should include or what you think of the story. I really had no time to check for spelling or other mistakes, so sorry for that. I’ll try to post the next in a few days. Jay

"I don't think I can eat any more pasta." Kala said, abandoning her plate. They were sitting in a fancy restaurant, near the port. Their table was on a balcony, and the sea breeze made Rajan feel calm. Maybe the bubbly also helped. But he knew he had to be the killjoy.

"I was thinking... I think I have to go back to India the day after tomorrow. I still have to go to court and there's so much to fix at the company."

Wolfgang and Kala were looking at him, and then they turned to each other.

"We're coming with you. I mean I should definitely visit my family. My father has been calling everyday."

"And I... I don't really have much to go back to in Germany. So if you don't mind..."

Rajan grinned, his smile so big he could feel his eyes water. Both of them being so sure of going with him... It made him insanely happy. He didn't know how things were going to work between them. But he was sure he lived Kala with all of his heart. And for some reason he was very fond of the idea of having Wolfgang with them too. He tried not to over analyze it. Wolfgang had proved himself to be a good man, but he was also funny, incredibly brave and funny. And sometimes when he was looking at him, Rajan could see bits of his broken past, and it hurt him to see Wolfgang sad.

"I should book the tickets then. And tell the family we're coming."

When they got back to the hotel, Rajan realized they had two one bed rooms. He hadn't exactly forgotten about the problem, but he didn't know how to fix the sleeping arrangements. Putting Kala in his room (what he would've done before because she was his wife) seemed weird and selfish now, but he also found it strange for her to go with Wolfgang. He was going to say something about it, but apparently Wolfgang had thought about it too, and he was already leading the way, holding Kala's hand, who was also holding Rajan.

When they entered the room, Rajan didn't really know how to act. He felt overwhelmed and a bit flushed. He saw Wolfgang taking his shirt off and laying on on side of the bed. Kala took her clothes off too and put that shirt on. So he followed. He got rid of his shoes and shirt and tentatively walked towards the bed, were the other two were laying. He sat on the edge, shyly making way to Kala's side.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked, a little frown on her face. Rajan noticed she didn't ask Wolfgang, which meant she knew he was cool with it.

"Yes... yes... it's just... new. I guess."

He saw both of them smiling and his worries were forgotten as the three of them fell asleep.

*

"And I thought flying was awful..." Wolfgang said reclining his first class giant seat.

He had a bowl of peanuts in his tray and he had ordered some whiskey. He seemed to be having the time of his life. Which made Kala and Rajan smile. When he looked at her wife, he knew that they were thinking the same thing. What wouldn't they do to see that cheerful expression again.

The flight to Mumbai wasn't short, so they had time to talk. And they did, about everything except their relationship. It wasn't that they were avoiding the topic, Rajan thought, but they hadn't quite figured out what they wanted. And at the moment everything felt right that way. But they shared stories about their childhoods, and their cultures and the family that was going to be waiting for them at the airport.

When they got off the plane and into the airport, Rajan could see his and Kala's parents waiting for them. They walked towards them, Wolfgang a bit behind, unsure of what to do. As he got closer, Rajan's father hugged him, and then everyone was greeting them. And then they noticed the tall blond man behind the couple.

"And who's this handsome guy?" Kala's mother asked in Hindi.

"I'm Wolfgang Bogdanow, Mrs. I'm their bodyguard." He answered with a perfect accent, surprising all the parents.

But he also surprised Rajan and Kala. They hadn't agreed on how they were going to introduce him to the family. But doing it this way, as an employee, it just didn't seem right. Rajan had thought about introducing him as a friend, maybe. But Wolfgang's plan made much more sense. Especially since Kala's family thought the shot she received was because of an attempted mugging.

"That's a smart idea, son. To hire some security. I just don't know how you found someone who speaks Hindi so well."

He shrugged as all of them walked out of the airport. Their car was waiting on the parking lot and so they said goodbye to their families, who made them promise to meet for lunch the following day. Rajan drove, with Kala in the passenger seat and Wolfgang on the back, looking everything through the windows.

"You didn't have to do that..." Kala said after a while.

"I thought we could say you're a friend." Rajan added.

"It's fine. I know this would be weird for your families. I just don't wanna be trouble."

"Don't say that. You're not a problem for us. We want you here."

"Yes. And I think you should come to lunch tomorrow. We'll tell them that, even though your a bodyguard you're a good friend."

Wolfgang had a little smile on his lips, but his eyes were beaming. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and sighed.

"I'm so glad we're here. All of us." He said.

Rajan swallowed. He knew that last sentence was for him. And Kala and Wolfgang staring at each other made him wonder... were they talking about him?


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like it! I would really appreciate if you leave a comment with your opinion on the story. I’m just loving writing about this three. Till next chapter. Jay.

That first day in Mumbai was very hard for Rajan. He had to get back to the pharmaceutical and talk to his lawyer about how they were going to face the corruption charges. He spent most of the afternoon there, but he could barely concentrate. His mind was at home, with Kala and Wolfgang. He remembered that morning, when they got to the apartment. Kala started showing him around: the living room, the kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms and the balcony. He had walked behind them, thinking how much life had changed in the past month. When he left for Paris he wouldn't have imagined they would come back as three.

"Me. Rasal, did you listen what I said? About taking the whole batch of expired pills off the market?" His lawyer asked. They were in the conference room, in an executive board's meeting.

"Yes. But I also think we have to make it up to the people who received them. Maybe try to find out who bought those and send them the same amount they bought but for free."

"For everyone? That's going to cost the company a lot of money." The old chief of the finances department, touched his glasses nervously.

"We need to make it up to the clients. And it will also be good for us in the long term, it will help people to trust us again."

The meeting lasted for a few hours, because Rajan thought it was good to make all the members of the board feel heard. He wanted to keep them happy, but he was determined to solve this in a noble and honest way. When Kala had confronted him about the expired medicine the company had been selling to Africa or Asia, and after meeting Capheus, whose mother was suffering from using these faulty pills, he understood the seriousness of the issue. And he needed to make it right.

When we finally left the office, it was already getting dark outside. Many people had asked him about Kala, and when she was getting back to work. They hadn't talked about it, but he wanted her to feel totally better before going back. He knew it would be a fight he would lose: she would want to go back as soon as possible since she loved her job, and she was an extremely strong willed woman. That's one of the things he loved about her.

On the way home, he wondered what he should expect when he arrived at the apartment, now that Wolfgang was with them. He tried not to think too much; his brain and his heart didn't agree lately, so he tried just to let things happen. He was happy, after all.

"Rajan, hi, how did the meetings go, my love?" Kala asked, when she saw him entering the apartment.

"Quite well" he said, before kissing her hello by the door. "Everyone's asking for you."

His wife smiled and turned around, as Wolfgang came out of the kitchen. He was wearing Kala's pink apron, and Rajan's pijama pants underneath. Rajan felt warm and weird, but in a nice way. He didn't know how to greet the other man... they had slept in the same bed (with Kala) but they were friends. He didn't have much time to think about it, since Wolfgang walked to him and gave him a short hug.

"Dinner's almost ready. I made a typical German dish, you'll see."

*

Rajan woke up because they had forgotten to close the drapes, and a ray of sun was right on his eyes. He turned around, decided to keep sleeping, but his arm bumped into something. It was weird, he thought, the queen size bed wasn't exactly small. He opened his eyes and it made sense. Kala was sleeping by his side, facing him, and behind her Wolfgang slept, his arm below his wife's head, touching Rajan's hair. He found himself moving closer to them.

When he woke up again, it was because Kala was whispering his name, and shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes, quite disoriented.

"Wake up, sleepy. We have to meet the family for lunch in an hour."

"Is it eleven already?" Rajan asked, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, we didn't wake you up before cause you looked exhausted." Wolfgang said, entering the room, holding a cup of coffee, that he handed to Rajan.

"I should take a shower." Rajan sipped his coffee. "If we leave in half an hour we'll be there on time."

They left the apartment just in time. Kala drove to her father-in-law's house, while Wolfgang quietly sang along to an English song on the radio, and Rajan looked through the window. He noticed Wolfgang had a really nice singing voice. On the plane ride, he had told Rajan how he would love to watch singing competitions growing up, and how he dreamed of being a singer, only to have his father laugh at him. Rajan still couldn't believe such a great man could come from that terrible childhood.

They parked the car in one of the spots by the side of Manendra's house. Wolfgang whistled, his eyes wide open when he saw the mansion.

“No wonder you are a little spoiled” he said, patting Rajan’s back. “I can’t imagine growing up here.”

“I’m not spoiled.” He said, frowning.

“My love, you think our apartment is tiny.” Kala said, smiling sweetly, as if it was something she thought too, but never said so he didn’t feel weird.

“Isn’t it?”

“You should see the apartment I had in Berlin. It may fit in our bedroom.” Wolfgang joked.

When they realized what he had said, the three of them got quiet. They had spent so much time together in Italy while Kala got better, and now in India they had shared their room for a couple of nights. Rajan could feel a knot in his chest. He didn’t know exactly why. He wasn’t bothered by Wolfgang’s words, but maybe that’s what worried him. Kala and him had shared their bed with this man, and Rajan had been comfortable, and Wolfgang thought of their room as his too; and Rajan didn’t mind.

“I’m sorry... I wasn’t thinking...” Wolfgang apologized, blushing lightly.

“It’s fine. Let’s not overthink.” He said, more to himself.

Kala hugged him as they walked towards the door, and Wolfgang walked by their side. He knew Kala wanted to hug Wolfgang too, and strangely enough, Rajan did as well, but it would be too strange for the family.

“Hello, welcome! The food is almost ready.” Rajan’s mother greeted them in Hindi. “I see the German bodyguard came with you.”

“He speaks Hindi, mom.” Rajan reminded her. “His name’s Wolfgang, and he is a friend.”

“I hope you don’t mind, Sahana. We forgot to tell you.”

“There always place in the table for one more. Come in. I hope you like Indian food.”

“I’m sure you are a great cook.” Wolfgang said.

“I’m still impressed with your accent. You sound like a native.”

They all had to stop themselves from laughing. If it wasn’t for his sensate connection to Kala, Wolfgang wouldn’t know a word in Hindi, let alone speak it perfectly. 

The mansion was astonishing. In the dining room, the wooden table was laid, and the whole family was there. Kala hadn’t seen his sister or nephew for a long time, so they spent a while hugging and catching up, while Rajan’s mother asked a young woman who seemed to work in the kitchen to lay another plate for Wolfgang.

“So, how did you meet?” Kala’s father asked, motioning to Rajan, Wolfgang and Kala.

“It’s a funny story...” Kala said.

“I mean if you take out the part in which you were in the hospital for a gun shot.” Rajan said.

“Yeah. Well, he was visiting his close friend, Felix, who was a patient too.”

“Rajan and I talked sometimes in the waiting room.” Wolfgang added. “And one day he mentioned he was going to hire a bodyguard and since I had the experience and didn’t mind moving, it worked out.”

Rajan was impressed at his wife’s and Wolfgang’s ability to lie so well. He stayed silent because he was worried he would mess the story up.

“I just don’t get... Isn’t it weird having left home, family, friends... for a job on the other side of the world?” Kala’s mother asked.

“Mom!”

“There wasn’t much for me there.” The blond man said, looking down. “Not family.”

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m glad you meet our kids, then.”

“Me too.”  
.


	9. The wedding and everything after

"Oh, we're finally here. I'm so happy to be seeing everyone again..."

They had just arrived at Nomi's and Amanita's wedding venue: the Eiffel Tower. They had left Mumbai the previous day, and arrived in Paris that morning. Being there reminded Rajan of when he had left India behind to go after Kala, and the following weeks: saving Wolfgang, destroying BPO, and then going back home with the two most important people in his life in that moment.

"I know. We should meet more often. If only we didn't live all over the world."

As soon as they got in, they found the rest of the cluster, and shortly after they were catching up with everyone. Sun had been cleared of all the false charges against her, Capheus political campaign was going great, Will and Riley were living together and happy. While Rajan and Kala talked to Lito, Hernando and Daniela about their time in Italy, Wolfgang was haging out with Felix. Rajan could tell he was excited to see his brother. He also knew they were talking about him because he could feel them looking in his direction.

"Did I tell you all about my new movie?" Lito asked.

"Honey, it's only like the fourth time."

Lito looked at Hernando with an annoyed expression. He had been working on an international project and his drama queen personality was peaking. Then, Riley's father started playing the piano and everyone went to their seats, waiting for the ceremony to begin as one of the brides came through the door.

Amanita walked down the aisle in a lilac dress, holding her mother's arm. Her three dads walked behind them. Seeing such a particular family made Rajan hopeful. Then Nomi came in with Bug, with tears in her eyes and a smile painting her face. The ceremony was short, but the vows held so much meaning, Rajan couldn't stop thinking about them. Nomi had said: "My life, especially these past two years, is a testament to the fact that things change, people change. But with you, that doesn't scare me. It actually makes me happy... I want to see everything that you become". And Rajan had felt the same way about Kala for years now, but in the last weeks... he also started feeling that way about Wolfgang. He liked the idea of him being around, living his dreams and sharing with them. He could see now that what we had believed all his life about love... it wasn't all there was. Love could mean so many things. Like Amanita's four parents. Or Lito and Hernando living with Daniela. Or, even if it scared him... Wolgang and Kala and him.

But then the fireworks started and Rajan felt Wolgang arm around his shoulder and, as someone turned the music up, they jumped and danced as they watched the lights. A while later, while slow music played, the three of them found a way to dance together, holding hands. Rajan felt his heart was about to escape from his chest because of the way he felt. He was definitely overwhelmed and overthinking. So he decided to stop. When they changed the music to a poppy dancing song, he just let himself go, making stupid dance moves with Kala and Wolgang. He thought if was one of the best wedding he had ever been too.

*

He filled the crystal glasses with champagne, handed one to his wife and then he walked over to the king sized bed, were Wolfgang was laying shirtless. They were in the room  of the fancy hotel everyone was staying at after the wedding. Rajan took a small sip while she walked towards the speakers and connected her phone to have some background music. When she came back towards Rajan, she cupped his face and kissed him softly, then when she pulled away she looked to Wolfgang. When Rajan did too, he could see the blond man patting the space on the bed next to him, inviting them to join him. Kala gave Rajan a questioning look, wondering if he was okay with it. He felt raised his eyebrows, smiling. He was nervous but also crazy excited.

Wolfgang stood up and grabbed Kala by her waist, kissing her, and surprisingly, it was not weird to look, just... new and quite arousing. Rajan walked to their side, and Kala turned to face him, Wolfgang still hugging her back. She pulled Rajan’s coat off, and then Wolfgang hand were in his chest, getting rid of his shirt, and Rajan's mind was so clouded he could barely think. Kala had lost her dress too and then she pulled Rajan to the bed as they joined their lips in a rough kiss. Then he felt the bed sink by Kala's side and he saw Wolfgang there, already naked. It was a good sight. Kala and Wolfgang kissed, while Rajan ran his hand through her back and kissed her neck. It was surreal. Hands were everywhere, both soft and rough. Rajan felt like it was all too much, like nothing he ever experience before.

And then Kala moved to the side, so he was facing Wolfgang, the three of them kneeling on the bed. Wolfgang’s hands were in Rajan's face, and then on his lips. Rajan had his hand going all over Wolfgang's back. While Kala had an arm around each of them, Rajan finally felt Wolfgang's lips on his, his short beard against his face, his soft tongue discovering his mouth. And then the three of them were a mess of arms and legs and feelings.

"My god! I didn't think such things were possible." Rajan said sitting up, when they were done.

Kala brought him back to them, cuddling him between Wolfang, who was already half asleep and her. That moment, for Rajan, was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked the chapter. This one was hard to write because it meant so much and it was too rushed in the show. Tell me your opinion in the comments please. The story’s not over yet but the end is probably near. Bye. Jay.


	10. The talk

Rajan could hear soft music coming from a radio near him and he felt the warmth of the mid-morning sun bathing his skin, making him sleepy. But he still managed to open his eyes. The soft sheets were covering his naked body, and as he woke up, he remembered the previous night. His skin still tickled from the out-of-this-world experience.

"Hey, my loves. How did you sleep?" Kala asked, entering the room.

She was wearing one of the hotel's robes, her curly hair a mess, but she had the brightest smile. She sat by his side on the mattress and ran her long fingers through his hair. It was a bit long now; he hadn't cut it for some time. On the other side of the bed, Wolfgang still slept with the sheets curling around his legs and an arm shielding his eyes from the light.

"Great, I think we should get a bed this big for the apartment." Rajan said.

Wolfgang's eyelids snapped open then. He was half awake before, but listening to Rajan start to talk about them shook the sleepiness out of his body. Rajan noticed all the eyes on him and he blushed lightly, rubbing his neck as a nervous reflex.

"I mean... maybe we should talk about last night... and us."

They looked at each other, searching for the right words. Rajan didn't know what he wanted to say. So many things had changed in such a short time and he was still trying to get used to it. Wolfgang was now sitting, his back reclining on the head of the bed.

"Okay. I should start." Kala was twirling her hair nervously while she spoke. "When we got married, Rajan, I was unsure. At that time I had just discovered about this whole telephatic thing and I met the other sensates, so I was confused. But then, as time went by, I got to know the kind, smart and great man you are, Rajan. And I fell for you."

She was looking at his eyes now and, even though hearing that she hadn't loved him at first hurt; he was sure that things were different now. Her smile was kind and loving, and her hand reached to hold his. 

"At this same time, I connected with the other sensates. But, with you, Wolfgang, it was different from the very first moment."

"I know. Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me." The german guy added.

"I was so torn. I loved you both so much it didn't feel like I could choose."

"I'm glad you didn't." Wolfgang said. "I really like you, Rajan. I know it hasn't been long but... I feel like this could work."

Rajan was filled with such happiness and love, he didn't know how he hadn't exploded. He also had a knot in his chest made of fear and doubt, but he decided he had to ignore it. He wanted to let things flow. To do what he felt like, for once. Even if it was unconventional or even crazy.

"I feel so too. I mean... a few months ago I never thought about anything like this. But since we met... I immediately understood why Kala loved you. And I think like you too."

He felt weird admitting he liked a man. He had never thought about the possibility before; he had been so head-over-heels for Kala for so long, he had barely paid attention to anyone else. Growing up he had thought about some guys, but he always found girls attractive so he didn't question it much. Although his family wasn't especially traditional, he knew it would be a shock to them when they found out about the three of them. He guessed they would have to get used to it.

"So... we should go for it. Be together. " Kala said, beaming with excitement.

"I think we have for a while now."

They spent the rest of the morning kissing in bed, being lazy and talking about less important things. They had to get up before noon for brunch with the rest of the cluster and their partners. But that morning was perfect.

*  
"So you guys worked things out?" Will asked Wolfgang while they went through their second plate of eggs.

Kala and Rajan were sitting on his other side, but at that moment they were distracted, talking to Sun and Mun. Next to Will were Felix, Lito and Hernando, and in front of them, Riley and Daniella.

"Yes. It was pretty amazing, actually."

"I'm happy for you, man."

"So you're moving to India?" Lito asked. "That's awesome... I always dreamt of being in a Bollywood movie."

"I guess I am moving. I'll have to find a job or something. I don't think I can keep cracking safes for my whole life."

"Who would have thought you'd end up in the right path, uh?" Felix said.

They all laughed, but Wolfgang had actually been thinking about that for some time. He didn’t know what he wanted to do for work, he hadn’t been able to consider many options growing up. Maybe he could try to get a job backstage in one of those singing competitions he always loved. Or at some bar. Definitely somewhere he could stay away from violence.

Life was going to be so sweet now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I would love it if you left a comment or kudos! Jay.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the last episode of sense8 I felt Kala, Wolfgang and Rajan’s story needed to be told in more words and also to continue, so here I am. I hope you liked the chapter, if you can please leave a comment on what you’d like to know about their relationship and which secondary characters you’d like to see more I’d be very happy!! Jay


End file.
